yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 12
の ファイアウォール |romaji = Teppeki no Shugoryū Faiawōru |season = 1 |episode number = 12 |air date = August 2, 2017 TBA |opening = With the Wind |ending = Believe In Magic |screenplay = Shin Yoshida |director = Masahiro Takada |animation director = Akemi Yokota |episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 1) |previous = Episode 11 |next = Episode 13|english Title = Link the Circuit}} Link the Circuit or known as Impregnable Defending Dragon Firewall in Japanese version is the twelfth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It will air in Japan on August 2, 2017. In Canada will air on October 7, 2018 Synopsis Accompanied by "Firewall Dragon", Playmaker musters every last ounce of his strength to fight against Revolver’s "Varrel Load Dragon". Playmaker vows to get revenge for the incident that happened in the past, while Revolver plots to eradicate Ai. As the two’s beliefs clash, their two dragons also face off against one another! Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Revolver Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 7: Revolver " activates its effect.]] Playmaker activates the effect of "Firewall Dragon" to target monsters on the field or either's GY equal to the number of monsters co-linked with it and return them to the hand. Playmaker targets "Magnavarrett Dragon" as "Varrel Load Dragon" cannot be targeted. As a Link Monster's effect is activated targeting "Magnavarrett", Revolver activates its effect, destroying it, and sending a monster on the field to the GY. Revolver tries to send "Firewall Dragon" to the GY, but Playmaker activates the effect of "Cybenet Refresh" in his GY, excluding it to make Cyberse Link Monsters he controls be unaffected by card effects until the end of this turn. As "Magnavarrett" was sent to the GY this turn, Revolver activates its effect, Special Summoning a "varrett" monster from his Deck. Revolver Special Summons "Anesvarrett Dragon" (0/2200 → 300/2500) in Defense Position. Turn 8: Playmarker Playmaker draws and subsequently activates the Continuous Magic Card "Battle Buffer", negating the effects of a number of monsters Revolver controls up to the number of monsters co-linked with each other Playmaker controls. After a Cyberse Link Monster battles, Playmaker can place a "Battle Buffer Counter" on "Battle Buffer", increasing the ATK of all Cyberse Link Monsters he controls by 700 for each. He chooses to negate the effects of "Magnavarrett" and "Anesvarrett". "Firewall Dragon" attacks "Varrel Load Dragon". Playmaker activates the effect of "Encode Talker", as "Firewall Dragon" at its bottom Link Point is battling an opponent's monster with higher ATK, preventing the attacking monster from being destroyed by battle and reducing the battle damage to 0. After the battle, either "Encode Talker" or a monster at its Link Point gains ATK equal to "Varrel Load Dragon" until the end of the turn. Playmaker chooses "Firewall Dragon"("Firewall Dragon": 2800 → 5800 ATK). The effect of "Battle Buffer" activates, causing it to gain a "Battle Buffer Counter" ("Battle Buffer": 0 → 1 Battle Buffer Counter) ("Firewall Dragon": 5800 → 6500; "Encode Talker": 2600 → 3300). "Encode Talker" attacks "Varrel Load Dragon". Revolver activates the effect of "Varrel Load Dragon", decreasing the ATK and DEF of a monster on the field by 500. Revolver targets "Encode Talker" ("Encode Talker": 3300 → 2800 ATK). The attack continues and "Encode Talker" is destroyed (Playmaker: 600 → 400 LP). "Battle Buffer" gains a "Battle Buffer Counter" ("Battle Buffer": 1 → 2 Battle Buffer Counters; "Firewall Dragon": 6500 → 7200). As Playmaker does not control a monster in the Extra Monster Zone, he activates the effect of "Recoded Alive" in his GY, excluding it to Special Summon one of his banished "code Talker" monsters. Playmaker Special Summons "Decode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↙↑↘), pointing it to "Varrel Load Dragon". "Decode Talker" gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 2800). The effect of "Cybenet Universe" increases the ATK of Link Monsters by 300, while "Battle Buffer" also increases the ATK of "Decode Talker" by 700 for each "Battle Buffer Counter" on it ("Decode Talker": 2800 → 4500 ATK). "Decode Talker" attacks "Varrel Load Dragon". Revolver activates his face-down "Varrel Refrigeration", Releasing a Level 3 or lower monster to equip a "Varrel" monster with it. The equipped monster gains an effect that lets Revolver prevent a monster he controls from being destroyed. Revolver Releases "Anesvarrett" and equips "Refrigeration" to "Varrel Load Dragon". Revolver activates the other effect of "Refrigeration" to prevent "Magnavarrett" from being destroyed. As a Link Monster's effect that targeted "Magnavarrett" was activated, Revolver activates its effect, destroying it, and sending a monster on the field to the GY. Revolver sends "Decode Talker" to the GY. Playmaker activates the effect of "Parallel Port Armor" in his GY, excluding it and two Link Monsters from his GY to let a Link Monster he controls attack twice during this turn's Battle Phase. Playmaker excludes "Decode Talker" and "Encode Talker" and targets "Firewall Dragon". "Firewall Dragon" attacks "Varrel Load Dragon" (Revolver: 4000 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Playmaker / Yusaku Fujiki Revolver Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Cast References http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/program/detail/201708/23144_201708021825.html Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 1